


Награда

by gangnam_stiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangnam_stiles/pseuds/gangnam_stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Можно? - неверяще спросил Айзек, не решаясь протянуть руку и прикоснуться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Награда

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок очень внимательному волчонку Dragon with grey eyes за первое место в тотализаторе 2012-2013!

\- Можно? - неверяще спросил Айзек, не решаясь протянуть руку и прикоснуться.

\- Можно, можно, - слегка нервно, но уверенно разрешил Стайлз. Однако Айзек ждал подтверждения не от него.

Дерек кивнул — и только тогда Айзек позволил пальцам скользнуть по мягкой теплой коже.

Он знал, что спас всю стаю сегодня, вовремя среагировав и бросив аконитовую бомбу. Но даже не думал, что ему позволят именно это. То, о чем он мечтал, как ему казалось, тайно.

Что Дерек разрешит прикасаться к Стайлзу — обнаженному Стайлзу, лежащему сейчас в постели, насквозь пропахшей обоими альфами.

Айзек осторожно провел пальцами по плечу Стайлза, запоминая ощущение, а Стайлз вдруг намеренно перевернулся на спину — и ладонь Айзека скользнула от плеча вдоль ключицы, остановившись на уязвимом горле.

Конечно, захоти Айзек причинить вред — не смог бы. Дерек успел бы сломать ему хребет раньше, и Стайлз тоже это знал. Но все равно мысль, что Стайлз подставился, открыв уязвимую точку, едва не заставила Айзека скулить.

Одеяло, натянутое до подмышек, закрывало Стайлза от прохлады весеннего утра в неотапливаемом помещении, но Айзеку для прикосновений оставались ключицы, шея, лицо... Айзек невесомо обвел подушечками линию подбородка, контур ушной раковины... Еще очень хотелось попробовать, настолько ли губы Стайлза мягкие, какими кажутся, но это Дерек одобрит вряд ли.

Конечно, Стайлз тоже был альфой и сам принимал решения, кому можно с ним обниматься и когда. Но это если они были одеты и просто возились всей стаей. Сейчас, когда ноги сами привели Айзека в спальню альфа-пары, была совсем другая ситуация. Попробуй он посягнуть на Стайлза, перейти границу дозволенного Дереком, и ему не жить.

От Стайлза и Дерека пахло близостью, семьей — ночью любви и крепкого сна. А еще спокойствием. За этим Айзек и пришел — после вчерашнего он так и не смог уснуть. Он спас всем жизни, но что, если бы он не успел?..

Айзек промучился страшными мыслями всю ночь. И обычно Стайлз или Дерек его успокоили бы, вот только не вломишься же к альфам во время секса. Еле дождавшись рассвета, Айзек чуть не бегом бросился к их спальне — и застыл перед дверью. Стайлз поймет, что ему нужно немного комфорта, а вот Дерек...

Но именно Дерек был тем, кто его позвал, и потому Айзек решился зайти.

Стайлз потянулся под его неуверенными поглаживаниями, сбрасывая с себя остатки сна, улыбнулся лежащему рядом Дереку, который не сводил взгляда с чужой руки на его паре.

Айзек знал, что если бы Дерек чувствовал соперника, ни за что бы не подпустил к Стайлзу даже своего бету. Когда они еще не образовали прочный союз, Дерек рычал на всех даже за взгляды.

Но прошел год, и теперь Дерек смотрел пристально, но без осуждения. Сам разрешил.

Контролировал происходящее и потому был спокоен.

Поэтому когда Стайлз вдруг сказал:

\- Айзек, влезай к нам, - и шутливо потянул его за предплечье - Айзек сначала посмотрел на Дерека. И только по его кивку неловко задрал одеяло.

Если Дерек почувствует, что у него забирают хоть частичку контроля, все моментально прекратится.

\- Эй-эй-эй! - запротестовал Стайлз внезапно. - Куда! Куда в одежде под одеяло! Раздевайся сначала!

Мда, действительно.

Айзек быстро сбросил рубашку и джинсы, нога об ногу стянул носки и снова нацелился на одеяло, но тут уже Дерек подал голос.

\- Стайлз же сказал — раздевайся.

Хотя какая разница, будет Айзек в трусах или без них? Но раз альфа так говорит... Айзек, если честно, был совсем не против, даже наоборот.

Всем обнаженным телом — к обнаженным альфам. Почувствовать их запах, не скрытый и не измененный одеждой, носящей следы порошков и ополаскивателей. Потереться об них, пропитаться запахом, чтобы и остальные узнали, как Айзеку сегодня повезло. Что Айзек заслужил такое внимание альфа-пары.

Никогда еще они не приглашали никого в свою постель. Хотя никогда и не случалось бетам спасти всю стаю — обычно Стайлз и Дерек занимались этим сами.

Айзек влез под одеяло, окутавшее его теплом двух тел, и счастливо захлебнулся запахом. Сладкий и терпкий — Стайлза, горький и острый — Дерека, и потрясающая смесь их общего, неразделимого аромата ударила в ноздри. Голова закружилась от счастья, Айзек не сдержался и сграбастал Стайлза в объятия, уткнувшись ему в подмышку — к шее он даже в затуманенном состоянии не рискнул приблизиться.

Стайлз рассмеялся от щекотки, похлопал Айзека по спине и расслаблено откинулся на кровать и частично на Дерека, лежавшего рядом. Он не пытался вырваться и не смущался — наверное, Дерек часто вот так его обнюхивал, и Стайлз уже привык.

Но скоро одного запаха хватать перестало, и Айзек осторожно, на пробу лизнул солоноватую кожу. Дерек возражать не стал, и Айзек позволил себе лизнуть еще и еще — от подмышки к груди, а потом, глубоко вдохнув родного запаха для храбрости, прижался ртом к соску.

Стайлз охнул и вцепился в простыню, но ничего не сказал. А вот Дерек вдруг перестал быть пассивным наблюдателем — в мгновение ока навис над Айзеком и сжал зубы на холке.

Айзек выпустил сосок от страха — и тут же обмяк с облегчением. Зубы, не клыки.

А потом Дерек и вовсе широко лизнул его вдоль хребта, как испуганного щенка, а Стайлз потянул голову Айзека обратно.

Все было в порядке.

Айзек с энтузиазмом принялся вылизывать и слегка покусывать припухший розовый сосок, иногда легонько прихватывая его зубами и оттягивая так, что Стайлз тихо выдыхал. Ему нравилось, а Дерек продолжал лениво вылизывать спину Айзека, и он осмелел. Ему хотелось, чтобы и второй сосок стал таким же соблазнительным, он передвинулся, чтобы удобнее было осваивать новую территорию, но и про первый сосок не забыл. Стайлз застонал, когда чувствительную плоть сжали пальцы, покрутили, потерли между подушечками, резко оттянули и отпустили, а потом снова начали нежно растирать, пока Айзек посасывал другой сосок.

Он мог бы вечно оставаться в таком положении — зажатый между своими альфами, с нежными, чувствительными сосками, которые можно было теребить, добиваясь резких прерывистых выдохов. Но Дерек внезапно взял Айзека за шею и заставил спуститься ниже, к животу, оставив истерзанные соски в покое.

У Стайлза живот был подтянутый, но мягкий по сравнению с твердостью тренированных оборотней. Вылизывать и покусывать — одно удовольствие, кожа у Стайлза тонкая, молочно-сладкая. Если бы Айзека не манил находящийся совсем рядом член, чью бархатистую твердось он чувствовал грудью, было бы совсем идеально. Но Айзек не мог отделаться от мысли, каково было бы вылизать Стайлза целиком, попробовать на вкус каждый кусочек кожи — и там в том числе.

Айзек послушно ласкал языком чувствительный живот, не смея опуститься ниже, пока Дерек не позволит. Хотя он бы и не позволил — он сам хотел это сделать, Айзек чувствовал желание обоих альф, и направлено оно было не на него. Ему разрешили быть рядом, и он после сегодняшнего будет окутан их запахом, как уютным пледом, но...

И тут Стайлз раздвинул ноги, чтобы им всем было удобнее, а Дерек вдруг пропихнул в пот Айзеку два пальца.

В любом другом случае первым же рефлексом было бы укусить наглеца — но это был альфа, и Айзек послушно принялся сосать их, не зная, что сделает Дерек дальше. Просто присласкает Стайлза? Или решит его взять? Или... решит взять Айзека?

Дерек мог, и Айзек не был бы против.

Зато Стайлз точно знал, что будет дальше — он чуть сдвинулся, мягко притянув Айзека повыше и вбок, чтобы освободить Дереку место, а Дерек вытащил пальцы и уверенно надавил на его вход, раскрывая.

Айзек не заметил бы своего тихого скулежа, если бы не отчетливый смех, завибрировавший в груди Стайлза.

Смущенный, он попытался отвести взгляд, но не смог, когда Стайлз вдруг потянул его еще выше и признался:

\- Мне нравится, что ты делаешь с моими сосками. Дерек очень классно растягивает, поверь на слово, но с сосками ты попал просто идеально.

Айзек улыбнулся, поняв намек, и вернулся к соскам. Ему самому нравилось, какими они становились после его действий — припухшими чуть ли не в два раза, твердыми, наверняка чувствительными и почти болезненными. А раз Стайлзу это нравилось — значит, можно было терзать их в свое удовольствие, пока Дерек властно и нежно трахал его пальцами.

Стайлз почему-то не прикасался к своему члену, хотя мог бы, и Айзек, на секунду оторвался от сосков под разочарованный вздох.

\- Помочь? - предложил он, кивнув на блестящий, сочащийся смазкой член.

\- Нет, - ответил за Стайлза Дерек. - Он сегодня кончает без рук. И ты тоже, если собираешься.

Айзека тряхнуло от приказа, он застонал, вдруг вспомнив о себе — о том, что он тоже возбужден и хотел бы кончить, оставляя свой запах на альфах, в их постели — чтобы они помнили о нем постоянно и после сегодняшнего. Когда Дерек озвучил запрет, соблюдать его стало гораздо сложнее.

\- Маленькая подсказка, - усмехнулся Стайлз. - Тебе запретили использовать только руки.

\- Могу запретить и все остальное, - ответная усмешка Дерека заставила Айзека содрогнуться, и он не мог бы сказать, испугался он или возбудился сильнее от перспективы не иметь возможности даже потереться о простыню.

\- Мне — можешь, а ему не надо, - попросил Стайлз. - Айзек, не останавливайся, хорошо?

Айзек в ответ сжал его соски между пальцев и нарочито медленно, сильно потер под хриплый стон.

\- Тебе я могу запретить кончать в принципе, - предложил Дерек задумчиво и вдруг злорадно оскалился. - Ты знаешь, именно так я и поступлю.

\- Дерек!

Но Айзек уловил в голосе Стайлза желание — а вот отчаяния или возражений не уловил.

Дерек вытащил пальцы и перегнулся через Стайлза, чтобы пошарить в тумбочке. Пару секунд спустя он вытащил смазку и небольшое пластиковое кольцо.

Когда оно скользило по члену под тяжелое дыхание Стайлза, Айзек не мог отвести взгляд. Но наконец кольцо оказалось у самого основания, плотно его сжав. Теперь Стайлз не сможет кончить, даже если захочет, и Дерек тут же это продемонстрировал — уверенно вставил пальцы, нажал изнутри и одновременно присласкал головку. Стайлз запрокинул голову, мошонка поджалась, но ничего больше не произошло. Дерек откровенно жестоко не спешил убирать руки, и Стайлз зашелся в крике от нестерпимых ощущений, пока Дерек наконец-то не отпустил.

\- Он только что кончил всухую, - объяснил Дерек, и его сытый, довольный взгляд скользнул вдоль блестящего от пота тела Стайлза.

\- Завораживает, - тихо признался Айзек.

\- Хочешь попробовать?

Если бы это сказал Стайлз, Айзек бы, наверное, колебался. Но Дереку он сказал другое:

\- Хочу. Но я никогда...

\- Иди сюда, - Дерек хлопнул себя по бедру, подзывая ближе, и Айзек осторожно пересел.

\- Смажь пальцы. Да, вот так. А теперь давай руку.

Айзек протянул Дереку руку, и тот заставил его сжать в кулак пальцы, кроме среднего и указательного, а потом поднес их к дырке Стайлза и сказал:

\- Вставляй, не бойся. Только на всякий случай контролируй когти.

\- Охрененная перспектива — оказаться с когтями в заднице, - съязвил Стайлз. Его дыхание еще не восстановилось после оргазма, и голос звучал надтреснуто. Но насмешка придала Айзеку храбрости, и он пропихнул пальцы сначала кончиками, потом на фалангу и еще на одну, пока они целиком не оказались внутри восхитительно горячего тела.

\- Не волнуйся, я его контролирую, - Дерек нежно погладил Стайлза по внутренней стороне бедра и неожиданно тоже вставил пальцы, не дав Айзеку вытащить свои. - Нет, не вытаскивай. Смотри, вот так...

Дерек согнул пальцы, заставляя и Айзека их согнуть, и Стайлз опять захлебнулся криком.

Чтобы массировать простату лучше, им пришлось сесть ближе, Айзек даже прижался спиной к груди Дерека, который придерживал Стайлза за бедро, не давая отстраниться. Айзек находился между двух альф, окруженный густым ароматом, прикасающийся к обоим, и понимал — к черту переживания, ему не понадобятся руки, чтобы кончить.

\- Потрогай его, - шепнул Дерек прямо в ухо. - Ну же!

Стайлз и без того метался перед ними, его кожа порозовела от напряжения и удовольствия, одеяло и простыни давно сбились, и если сейчас приласкать его член...

Айзек без раздумий протянул руку и сжал блестящую, влажную головку.

Стайлза выгнуло на простынях, словно под электрическим током, по комнате разлился острый запах крови из прокушенной губы, и как жаль, что Дерек не позволит ее зализать!

Айзек вдруг, повинуясь порыву, наклонился и сомкнул губы вокруг головки, пощекотал ее языком, слизывая привкус. Стайлз беззвучно заплакал от перегрузки и последний раз дернулся. Дерек вдруг остранил Айзека, заставив вытащить пальцы, быстро и плавно снял кольцо, подхватил беспомощного, словно бескостного Стайлза и вошел в него.

Это оказалось последней каплей, Стайлз наконец-то кончил, крупно дрожа всем телом, и Дерек слизывал его кровь и слезы с губ и щек. Нежность, с которой он это делал, его поза — Дерек над Стайлзом, поймавший его в кольцо своих рук, защищающий и ласкающий, - довершила то, что начали ласки. Айзек кончил, не прикасаясь к себе, а потом, когда Стайлз и Дерек нацеловались, подкатился к ним и счастливо уснул. Сегодня ему было можно.

Его альфы, конечно, любили друг друга — но и его они любили тоже.


End file.
